Pra você guardei o amor
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Teddy é uma sereia e vive no lago de Hogwarts. Quando ele ganha pernas e visita a superficie, precisa estar com seu amado, ou para sempre estará nas guarras da Bruxa do Mar. SLASH.
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** Pra você guardei o amor.

**Autora:** Gih Kitsunesspnlm

**Filme:** Pequena Sereia.

**Betas:** Lud, Sammy, Marica B.S. and Serena (que para todas as crises me ajudaram a constituir essa fic, me empolgaram, me fizeram extremamente com seus comentários e betagem.)

**Trilha sonora:** Shimbalaiê - Maria Gadu. / Bicho Homem - Milton Nascimento. / Bad Girl – Rihanna. / Respirar você - Capital Inicial. / Almost Lovers - Fine Frenzy. / Pra você guardei o amor - Nando Reis.

**Nota 1:** Todas as musicas se encontram no texto, em seus devidos lugares.

**Nota 2:** Em projeto eu tenho alguns extras, que acreditei não se adaptarem a fic. Portanto me encham o saco para que eu os escreva, são: Uma oneshot Lysander/Lorcan/Neville, uma Severus/Sirius/Remus, uma Harry/Teddy na primeira vez. Além da versão estendida da fic(onde eu quero explorar algumas coisinhas) e uma continuação, com o baby Potter-Lupin.

**Palavras:**7.419.

**Pôster:** Eu que fiz, mas a Marida ajudou e muito, os extras de imagens vão ser postados depois!

**Pra você guardei o amor.**

**Prólogo.**

O lago de Hogwarts sempre foi povoado por muitas criaturas. O que poucos sabiam é que, além do reino dos sereianos, existia um povo muito mais belo. Que fazia jus ao título de sereias.

Mais além, protegido por forte mágica, estava o palácio do rei Tritão, título do fiel guardador do Portão dos Mares, Remus Lupin. Ninguém sabia por que ele tinha esse nome. Talvez fosse porque seus antepassados viviam em terra e corriam com os lobos.

Ele tinha um filho muito belo. Seus lindos cabelos mudavam de tonalidade, sua pele era tão clara como a do pai, seu caráter bondoso e trapalhão, sempre se metendo em confusões.

Desde criança, o menino tinha um sonho: o de ir conhecer o resto do lago e depois o mar. Seu amigo Lorcan Scamander sempre tentava convencê-lo e sempre o acompanhava, e Lysander sempre brigava com eles, pois achava que suas idéias eram idiotas e servia de espião ao rei Tritão. Os três eram inseparáveis: Teddy o doce, Lorcan, o bobo e Lysander, o sério.

Nenhum deles podia prever o que se desenrolaria dali para frente. Porque uma horrível bruxa já espreitava ao longe. E um grande amor estava escrito nas estrelas, sob as quais o pequeno príncipe das águas nascera.

Uma curiosidade de nossa história é a origem do poder imenso do rei Remus. Sendo seu título Tritão, era de se esperar que ele possuísse um tridente, mas o poder do guardião dos mares vinha da varinha mestra, a primeira varinha criada pelos humanos, aquela feita de coral com a alma de fênix.

O rei tinha muito boas relações com o diretor da escola de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Ele sempre o consultava quando os alunos tinham permissão para se aproximar do lago e ele protegia as entradas do mar, fortificando assim o Castelo por mar e terra.

Remus era poderoso e fiel. Também era rígido, para que todos obedecessem às regras. No entanto, seu filho, Teddy, sempre acabava por amolecer o rei.

Porém, a palavra de um rei Tritão é lei, e nem mesmo Teddy ousava desobedecer a tal lei.


	2. O sonho da pequena sereia

**1 — O sonho da pequena sereia.**

O lago era lindo. Apesar de Teddy só poder visitar as proximidades do Portão, ele se sentia feliz em ver as criaturas que ali viviam. Ele não gostava dos sereianos, que sempre estavam bravos e colocavam a ele e aos amigos para correr.

Naquele dia, em particular, ele estava procurando por coisas de humanos, os pequenos tesouros que ele e Lorcan sempre caçavam. Lorcan era seu melhor amigo, companheiro para todas as aventuras, ele tinha medo, mas nunca revelava, pois queria mostrar a Lysander que era um caçador.

Teddy carregava sua pequena sacola vermelha, feita de um material brilhoso e delicado, ele a tinha achado em um dos navios próximo à grande floresta humana, que ali em baixo era proibida.

Enquanto nadava pelas correntes, ouviu alguém se aproximar rapidamente. Ele se escondeu numa formação rochosa, esperando para reconhecer o intruso. Viu que era apenas Lorcan, com os cabelos presos em uma trança que antes parecia ser um monstro com nadadeira na cabeça.

— Você não me esperou Teddy. — Lorcan esbugalhou os olhos e puxou os lábios para baixo, numa careta triste, aquele olhar perdido de enguia quando fica para trás no cortejo.

— Meu pai ia me descobrir e você não chegou nem mesmo depois que os raios de sol começaram a se infiltrar no lago. —Teddy sorriu para o amigo, ele sempre dormia demais.

— Está certo, vamos, mas se você não me esperar amanhã eu vo... Eu vo... —Lorcan não terminou, porque Teddy já estava nadando para longe, e seu riso ecoava nos destroços, ele, sem outra coisa a fazer, começou a nadar cada vez mais rápido.

Lorcan era gêmeo de Lysander, eles eram filhos de uma das filhas adotivas do rei Tritão, que sempre tomava por suas as crianças que perdiam os pais. Ninguém sabia como Luna tinha chegado ao Portão, mas todos sabiam que ela era muito avoada. Os meninos eram frutos do amor dela por um humano, Rolf Scamander. Os meninos acabaram por ser sereias que às vezes podiam possuir pernas.

Os dois estavam em um pequeno navio. Este não tinha o tamanho dos outros, era pequenino, provavelmente só um humano usava. Não tinha aquela coisa engraçada que dava para se enrolar, não tinha aquela coisa de madeira no meio, só tinha a parte de baixo, e duas coisas estranhas em formato de braços e mão sem dedos.

Eles acharam apenas um daqueles zarizinósios, que o tio Sirius falava tanto, que tinha pequenos simbolozinhos que contavam histórias. Mas esse era diferente, só tinha figuras, pareciam algas, mas o tio Sirius dizia serem plantas.

Depois de muito nadar de um lado para o outro, eles acharam um pequeno crutalêncio, de enfiar no dedo, que o tio dizia poder ser colocado no dedo de uma menina para pedir a ela em casamento.

— E casamento era o que o papai tinha feito com a mamãe, antes de ela morrer sugada num redemoinho de peixes cavernosos.

— Isso. Você acha que vai pedir alguma menina em casamento?

— Eu não, não gosto de meninas, elas são chatas e frescurentas. Titio não casou com uma menina, eu também não quero. Eu quero casar com um lindo príncipe, que nem aquele do zarizinósios.

— Mas ele casou com o... Você sabe. E aquele príncipe tem pernas, você não tem pernas.

— Eu sei que não tenho pernas, não precisa me lembrar disso. E é Tio Sev, eu não sei por que você tem medo dele. Ele não ri, mas faz o tio Sirius feliz. —Teddy coçou o nariz e isso só podia significar uma coisa. — LULAAAAAAAA!

Os dois saíram correndo dos destroços, não era fácil fugir da lula, ela era gigantesca e aqueles vários tentáculos bloqueavam o caminho. Eles nadavam em espiral, cruzando para dificultar o trabalho da lula.

Quando estavam quase no portão, Sirius apareceu e com um aceno de sua varinha, fez com que a criatura se virasse e fosse embora. Ele esperou pelos dois, pois estavam encarando Lysander, que se escondia atrás de Sirius.

— Vamos entrar. Os três são aguardados na câmara central.

Teddy suspirou, ele ia ouvir e muito agora.


	3. Não tenho medo de Tritão mau

**2 — Não tenho medo de Tritão mau... Tritão mau... Tritão mau.**

O palácio era dividido de tal forma a abrigar todas as sereias, um gigante na divisa entre o lago e mar. Foi construído há séculos, quando lá em cima os fundadores criaram Hogwarts, e ali embaixo criaram sua cópia exata para cuidar tanto de terra quando de água.

Naqueles primeiros anos, os fundadores se dividiam, e cuidavam do palácio. Mais para frente ele desapareceu e ninguém da superfície o viu mais.

Teddy se aproximou do trono do pai, a cabeça baixa, sabendo que levaria uma grande bronca.

— Você me desobedeceu novamente, Teddy. O QUE TENHO QUE FAZER PARA QUE ENTENDA QUE NÃO É PERMITIDO IR ATÉ OS DESTROÇOS? — Remus estava ofegante, o rosto vermelho e os cabelos flutuando ao redor de sua cabeça. — Não interessa o que os humanos fazem, não importa! Aquilo tudo é lixo!

— NÃO É!

Lorcan interveio junto ao rei:

— Senhor, por favor! Eles são só humanos, e nós somos fortes criaturas, que conhecem o mar e o lago tão bem. Teddy apenas gosta de conhecer coisas novas. — Lorcan ficou vermelho ao perceber que tinha gritado com o rei Tritão.

— Eu permiti que você falasse? Porque não me lembro disso. – Remus suspirou, ele estava tendo aquela conversa pela milésima vez. — Filho, eu sei que acha lindos os tesouros da superfície, mas nós não podemos ter contato com eles. São criaturas diabólicas que sujam o lago, que desobedecem a seu rei. Como pode achar que são tão maravilhosos?

Teddy não respondeu, saiu nadando rapidamente, sem se importar com o que os outros diziam. Ele não olhou para trás, e em seus olhos as lágrimas se misturavam ao mar.

— Posso me retirar, rei Tritão? – Lorcan tinha os olhos baixos, chorava por não ter defendido melhor.

— Sim, Scamander. Lysander, vá também, sim?

Quando os garotos saíram, Remus fitou Sirius que estava planando próximo a si. Os dois eram amigos, de tão longa data, que o rei sabia exatamente o que ele diria.

— Eu fui muito duro com ele, não fui?

— Certamente. Tem que se acalmar, Remus, ele é só um adolescente, precisando de aventuras.

— Eu sei. Você conversou com Lysander antes de vir até aqui?

— Sim. Ele não queria contar nada, mas diz que Teddy está indo cada vez mais longe. Deixe isso passar, e talvez eu possa falar com ele.

Remus apenas assentiu. Ter um filho tão diferente de si, estava finalmente cobrando o preço.

Sirius preferia que Teddy soubesse de toda a verdade, mas sabia que Remus não queria contar a ele. Não queria que Teddy soubesse do mundo da superfície, por temer perdê-lo, então não contava nada e fazia Sirius criar aqueles nomes estranhos para o menino.


	4. Onde o sol brilha mais forte

**3 — Onde o sol brilha mais forte.**

Teddy estava cansado de tudo aquilo, ele queria ir à superfície e queria ser feliz. Como pessoas que tinham criado aqueles lindos tesouros não eram boas? Ele podia ser que nem Lorcan e Lysander, porque ele passearia lá na terra e encontraria aquele belo príncipe.

Ele queria ir para lá, onde aquele brilho lhe cegava os olhos, onde o sol brilhava sem a proteção da água. Ele queria ter pernas, para dançar, para correr e para amar, como naquelas histórias em que os humanos se embaraçavam uns nos outros.

Ele sentiu uma movimentação na água, provavelmente era Lorcan ou Lysander, ao voltar-se para trás, não havia ninguém. Mesmo assim ele se sentiu sendo observado por algo ou alguém.

— Teddy, não fica assim. Eu sei que é chato ouvir as mesmas coisas, mas não tem jeito.

— Eu sei.

Lorcan ficou quieto e seguiu Teddy de longe, ele desejava imensamente se aproximar e consolá-lo, mas sabia que Teddy tinha que ficar sozinho. A voz maravilhosa do amigo começou a cantar, naquela explosão de alegria quando falava do mundo dos humanos.

**Refrão (2X):**

**Shimbalaiê, quando vejo o sol beijando o mar**

**Shimbalaiê, toda vez que ele vai repousar**

A doce voz, e o corpo se enrolando em si mesmo, tentando alcançar o sol.

**Natureza, deusa do viver**

**A beleza pura do nascer**

**Uma flor brilhando a luz do sol**

**Pescador entre o mar e o anzol**

As mãos no alto se contorcendo, os quadris indo de um lado para o outro.

**Pensamento tão livre quanto o céu**

**Imagine um barco de papel**

**Indo embora pra não mais voltar**

**Indo como que Iemanjá**

Os olhos brilhando, as mãos segurando a estatueta de um humano.

**Refrão (2X):**

**Shimbalaiê, quando vejo o sol beijando o mar**

**Shimbalaiê, toda vez que ele vai repousar**

O beijo terno no boneco, os lábios se fechando carinhosamente na testa.

**Quanto tempo leva pra aprender**

**Que uma flor tem que vida ao nascer**

**Essa flor brilhando á luz do sol**

**Pescador entre o mar e o anzol**

O abraço na pequena criatura, e o mergulho em direção ao sol.

**Refrão (2X):**

**Shimbalaiê, quando vejo o sol beijando o mar**

**Shimbalaiê, toda vez que ele vai repousar**

O mesmo desejo de sempre de ir além.

**Ser capitão desse mundo**

**Poder rodar sem fronteiras**

**Viver um ano em segundos**

**Não achar sonhos besteira**

**Me encantar com um livro**

**Que fale sobre a vaidade**

**Quando mentir for preciso**

**Poder falar a verdade**

**O tesouro dos mares.**

**Refrão (4X):**

**Shimbalaiê, quando vejo o sol beijando o mar**

**Shimbalaiê, toda vez que ele vai repousar**


	5. Sweat Prince Charm

**4—Sweat Prince Charm.**

Mais uma vez ele estava na superfície, não tinha medo do pai. Na verdade tinha, mas desejava ver o que acontecia na superfície. Sabia também que Lysander e Lorcan deviam estar logo atrás, ambos observando.

A primeira coisa que notou foi a movimentação incomum nas águas. O lago costumava ser tranqüilo, principalmente porque os alunos temiam a lula. Naquele dia, no entanto, ele estava sendo usado.

Ele avistou dois barcos parados não muito longe, ambos pequenos e mais parecidos com uma jangada, não eram como os grandes navios das histórias. O que lhe chamou atenção foi o anormalmente grande passageiro.

Ele viu o que as histórias diziam ser um gigante. O homem era grande, mas parecia bom, tinha um sorriso na grande face. E do lado dele, a pessoa mais linda e maravilhosa que Teddy tinha visto.

O sorriso era incrível, e os lindos olhos verdes. Os cabelos bagunçados e as mãos... Que mãos, grandes e bem feitas, puxando a rede com peixinhos. Ele não podia estar fazendo isso podia? Comer os peixes?

Foi então que o barco virou, o gigante segurou-se, mas não conseguiu impedir que a criatura maravilhosa caísse na água. Teddy não esperou por nada, mergulhou fundo, vendo seu lindo príncipe se afogando.

Ele nadou o mais rápido que podia, e conseguiu segurá-lo, soltando-o finalmente da rede que o prendia no pescoço. Ele era um tanto pesado, mas Teddy conseguiu levá-lo até a superfície do outro lado do lago.

Deitou-o na margem, segurando o corpo contra o seu para observar se respirava. Lysander e Lorcan estavam ali também, e ajudaram a retirar a água dos pulmões. Os amigos pularam na água quando o príncipe acordou, mas ele ficou ali.

— Hagrid? — O príncipe parecia não vê-lo, mas tocou seu rosto com as mãos, depois o peito nu, principalmente onde tinha uma pequena cicatriz perto da clavícula.

— Não, eu não sou o gigante.

— E quem é você?

— Apenas ajuda, devo ir.

Teddy se soltou das mãos do príncipe e se arrastou para a margem, ficou escondido numa pedra enquanto esperava que o grandão se aproximasse do príncipe. Quando ele chegou e colocou seu amado no barco, Teddy pode ouvir o som maravilhoso... O nome de seu príncipe.

— Harry...


	6. As fiéis escuderias da maldade

**5 — As fiéis escuderias da maldade.**

Teddy voltou cansado, pouco tempo depois, e se escondeu num dos seus refúgios favoritos. Uma caverna próxima ao Portão. Nela os pequenos tesouros estavam distribuídos, e ele tinha um lugar para ficar sozinho.

A sensação de ser observado novamente o perseguia, mas dessa vez quando virou, viu duas enguias paradas e esperando que ele lhes desse atenção.

— Está apaixonado não é mesmo? Nós podemos ajudar criança. — A enguia sorria de lado, e dava arrepios em Teddy.

Eu não quero sua ajuda, vão embora.

Mas nós só queremos ajudar, podemos pedir a nossa senhora que lhe ajude a conseguir pernas e ver seu amado. — A outra enguia era igualmente dissimulada.

— E quem é sua senhora?

— A bruxa dos mares, sereia Ginevra, a ruiva.

— Eu não quero nada com ela, vão embora.

— Não quer mesmo?

**Bicho homem tem que cantar**

**Como canta o sabiá**

**Bicho home tem que cantar**

**Na luz da lua, na luz do sol**

**Todo canto tem o poder**

**De unir e nos revelar**

**Todo canto é um farol**

— Todo homem quer perder a solidão.

**Acende a paixão que há**

**No fundo de cada um**

**Ilumina o passarinho que o homem**

**Tem interior**

— Todo homem precisa de paixão.

**Todo canto sempre será**

**O contrário da solidão**

**Todo homem quer ser parceiro**

**Quer festejar**

**Cantar, cantar e cantar**

— Todo homem precisa de um parceiro.

**O meu canto sempre vai ser**

**Minha vida, o q eu sou**

**O meu canto chuta o traseiro do ditador**

**O meu canto sempre vai ser**

**Minha vida, o que eu sou**

**Minha dor, minha alegria e meu amor**

**Meu canto há de chamar**

**Para a festa para o sol**

**O meu canto quer ser menino**

**Quer ser palhaço**

**Quer ser Brasil**

— Todo homem que é homem precisa se libertar do pai.

**O meu canto quer alegrar**

**Quer brincar e se divertir**

**Não é sério e nem é triste**

**Só é um canto e cantar é preciso**

— Todo homem precisa se libertar.

— Você vai deixar seu amor escapar? — a primeira enguia começou a rodeá-lo, e Teddy estava para dizer que não, quando Lorcan e Lysander apareceram.

— Não aceita, vamos para casa! — Lysander estava apavorado, será que Teddy ia aceitar aquilo?

— Eu... Vou com elas... Sinto muito, Ly.

Teddy seguiu as duas enguias, eles nadavam rapidamente. Uma enguia na frente e a outra a sua direita, ambas brilhando de satisfação, sabendo que sua Mestra com toda a certeza haveria de recompensá-las.

Lorcan queria ir avisar ao rei, mas o olhar de Teddy lhe dizia para não ir, e ele preferia ficar ao lado do amigo de qualquer forma. Ele olhou para Lysander, que também queria ir contar para o rei, mas o outro se mantinha quieto. Lorcan podia apostar que Ly não queria que Teddy ficasse mais chateado ainda com ele.

Eles passaram pelos destroços, e estavam já na divisa da área que não competia mais ao rei Tritão, Lysander ficou apenas olhando para a entrada da caverna, com medo de se aproximar mais, mas Lorcan o puxou e os dois o seguiram.

Teddy só parou quando viu a bruxa sentada em seu trono de corais, se perguntou o que estava fazendo?


	7. Nunca desconfie de uma bruxa má

**6 **—** Nunca desconfie de uma bruxa má.**

A caverna não era muito grande, as paredes eram claras e pouco hostis. O lugar até parecia confortável, não fosse a figura sentada no trono. A bruxa do mar era uma grotesca criatura, a pele totalmente molenga, os olhos malvados e metade de seu corpo era de tentáculos, tentáculos de polvo para ser exato.

Teddy estava com medo, não queria mais continuar, no entanto quando a criatura colocou os olhos nele, sabia que não poderia mais escapar.

— Querido, se aproxime, por favor. Eu não mordo, oh, se você quiser, eu posso! — Ginevra era a perfeição da amiga nesse momento, queria que a sereia lhe ajudasse a conseguir duas anêmonas de uma só vez.

A bruxa do mar era uma criatura antiga, todos que naquelas águas um dia navegaram sabiam de sua existência. O que os outros não sabiam é que assim como o rei tinha um título, Rei Tritão, ela também o tinha.

Ginevra tinha sido aprisionada ali em baixo por causa do rei Tritão que ocupava hoje o Portão. Ele e o diretor na escola de Hogwarts a condenaram quando ela e suas amigas tinham feito uma pequena traição.

Ginny, como era chamada lá em cima, amava o Garoto Dourado e queria que este permanecesse para sempre a seu lado. Quando a Guerra veio e ele a deixou de lado pelo horroroso Príncipe da Sonserina, ela sabia que tinha de agir.

Qual o problema em ela ter matado o idiota? Qual o problema em ela ter dado uma poçãozinha que matou o desgraçado? Qual o problema em ter enfeitiçado Harry para amá-la?

Dumbledore idiota ia pagar e Remus também, por proteger Harry e jogá-la ali naquele lugar. E no fim, ela ia pegar o filho de Remus e o queridinho de Dumbie e ia acabar com eles, tendo os dois para brincar. Sempre presos ao seu jardim de almas, aquelas que tinham sido enganadas por ela.

— Não tenha medo, eu estou aqui para lhe ajudar. Olhe para mim! Você deseja aquele belo e maravilhoso humano e eu posso ajudá-lo. Posso lhe dar pernas. Não é o que deseja?

— Sim... Ma..

— Escute! Eu farei uma poção, e você terá pernas. Pode ficar lá em cima por quatro dias. No fim desses dias, antes do por do sol, deve perder sua virgindade. E não é só sexo, você deve fazer amor com ele. — Ginny sorriu, se fosse depender de Harry, eles nunca iam sair do primeiro beijo. — Mas é claro, eu quero algo em troca. Você terá de me dar algo precioso para você.

— O que? — Teddy estava corado, ele queria muito estar com Harry, mas ele não sabia quase nada sobre sexo.

— Se você não conseguir, você é meu. E o pagamento é sua voz.

— Mas...

— Você quer vê-lo, não quer?

— Sim.

— Então me dê sua mão, nós faremos um Voto Perpétuo.

Teddy já tinha ouvido falar daquele voto, e não queria fazê-lo, porque ele estaria morto se não cumprisse.

— Não posso fazer o voto. Posso lhe dar minha palavra e só. Se for a minha voz que deseja, então eu a darei.

— Está bem. Mas terá que assinar este contrato mágico. — Ginny preparou-o rapidamente e o estendeu a Teddy, que com a pena assinou-o.

A bruxa passou a cantar, e suas enguias se transformaram em garotas que dançavam ao seu lado.

**I guess you know I'm bad, bad**

**I got a problem**

**Acho que você sabe que eu sou má, má**

**(Eu tenho um problema)**

Teddy achou tudo muito estranho, principalmente porque a criatura gorda e as outras estavam dançando que nem ele tinha visto naquela festa próxima ao lago. Com os braços e pernas gigando, e na pose que um dos zarizinósios dizia ser "pose de mano".

**What a bad little girl I am**

**I got a problem (bad bad)**

**What a bad little girl I am**

**I need you to promise (bad bad)**

**What a bad little girl I am**

**I need you to promise**

**(bad bad bad bad bad bad) Bad**

**What a bad little girl I am**

**I got a problem (bad bad)**

**What a bad little girl I am**

**I need you to promise (bad bad)**

**What a bad little girl I am**

**I need you to promise**

**(bad bad bad bad bad bad)**

**Que menininha má eu sou**

**(Eu tenho um problema)**

**Que menininha má eu sou**

**(Eu preciso que você me prometa)**

**Que menininha má eu sou (má má má má má má)**

**Que menininha má eu sou**

**(Eu tenho um problema)**

**Que menininha má eu sou**

**(Eu preciso que você me**

**prometa)**

**Que menininha má eu sou (má má má má má má)**

Enquanto dançava ia jogando os ingredientes no caldeirão. A parte mais engraçada foi quando ela jogou uma estrela do mar com a polpa da bunda.E Teddy só não estava rindo porque ele começou a sentir calafrios passando por seu corpo.

Ele se viu envolvido por uma luz forte, avermelhada, e seu corpo convulsionava de dor, até que ele percebeu que perdia sua voz e ganhava as pernas. Quando caiu no chão, começou a respirar com dificuldade.

Lorcan e Lysander que observavam, correram até ele, e os dois agarraram seus braços. Com força passaram a puxá-lo para cima, na esperança de chegar à superfície.

Os garotos conseguiram, e ao chegar lá em cima, um senhor velho já os aguardava, juntamente com o príncipe de Teddy.


	8. BemVindo a Hogwarts

**7— Bem-Vindo a Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore segurou a sereia em seus braços envolvendo-o com uma toalha. Ele piscou para os dos meninos que imediatamente mergulharam de volta na água. Ele entregou o menino a Harry que aguardava próximo a ele, pedindo que o levasse até a enfermaria.

Harry não estava compreendendo nada, mas carregou o menino direto para o castelo. Ele notou que não era exatamente uma criança, tinha provavelmente uns dezesseis, dezessete anos. Os cabelos ostentavam uma cor achocolatada com mechas azuis, cor que Harry nunca tinha visto.

Madame Pomfrey estava a postos, já tinha uma cama preparada e um bom banquete para quando o paciente acordasse. Harry pensou em ir embora, mas a docilidade e abandono no rosto adormecido do garoto não lhe deixavam ir.

Ele observou os feitiços de aquecimento e revigoramento que a enfermeira aplicou, e sentiu que a cor já mudava nas faces do pequeno estranho. Ele parecia tão bem que Harry não se assustou quando ele acordou, segurando os lençóis contra si.

Onde estou? — o garoto pensou. Teddy se sentia grogue, mas observou que Harry estava do outro lado da sala fitando-o e por isso sentiu seu rosto aquecer.

— Você está na enfermaria, rapaz. Aqui é o Castelo de Hogwarts e você é nosso convidado. — madame Pomfrey colocou uma bandeja com frutas, pães e suco de abóbora ao lado dele, na cama.

— Será nosso convidado pelos próximos dias, professor Harry irá acompanhá-lo em sua estadia, você ficará em seus aposentos. — Dumbledore sorriu diante da expressão confusa do ex-aluno. — Será um prazer, não é, Harry?

— Sim. — Harry sorriu para o rapaz, que sorriu de volta o mais lindo sorriso que ele já tinha visto. — Seja bem-vindo.

Teddy estava mais do que feliz.

E a bruxa tinha enviado suas enguias, agora em forma de ratas para atrapalhar ao máximo os dois pombinhos.


	9. Respirar você

**8 — Respirar você.**

"**Lento como o tempo**

**Que não quer passar**

**Dorme pelos cantos**

**E me faz pensar**

**Certo como um corte**

**Que não quer doer**

**Olho pro espelho**

**Sem me conhecer ".**

Teddy tinha certeza que ia afogar em si mesmo. Depois que ele foi liberado daquele lugar horrível, seu príncipe o levou para os próprios aposentos e agora ele estava olhando para o teto branco, de seu novo quarto.

"O príncipe" se mantinha numa cadeira, riscando papeis a uma velocidade impressionante. Até agora Harry não tinha falado muito com Teddy, e quando olhava para ele simplesmente corava.

"**Vou fingir**

**Que nunca te vi**

**Vou viver**

**Sem ter onde ir**

**Até cansar**

**De respirar você**

**Até cansar**

**De respirar você "**

E Teddy não entendia, mas cada vez que olhava o príncipe, seu corpo tremia. Essa sensação, e outras mais, estavam assustando-o. Ele não conseguia saber se estava doente ou apenas com essa coisa estranha.

Lá do outro lado do quarto, Harry também estava sofrendo com a proximidade forçada. Ele corava quando olhava o garoto, pois sentia uma súbita vontade de tocá-lo.

"**Alguma coisa errada**

**Quando um par são três**

**Uma vida inteira**

**Na primeira vez**

**Palavra por palavra**

**O que não quer dizer**

**Arde tanto a ponto**

**De enlouquecer."**

Harry estava enlouquecendo. O cheiro de outra pessoa em seu quarto. A voz baixa cantarolando, enchendo o espaço que era silencioso. E especialmente a radiância que vinha do garoto; algo tão especial que Harry não sabia o que era.

"**Vou fingir**

**Que nunca te vi**

**Vou viver**

**Sem ter onde ir**

**Até cansar**

**De respirar você**

**Até cansar**

**De respirar você "**

Um desejo avassalador estava consumindo todo seu ser. E Harry tinha medo desse sentimento. Porque lhe lembrava de outra pessoa, de outros sentimentos. As lembranças se misturavam ao presente como um remoinho, pronto a engolir tudo.

Harry também sentia medo. Um medo muito particular; medo do desconhecido. Tanto do que o garoto poderia representar em sua vida, quanto do que ele deixaria para trás. Tudo o que ele gostaria de ter construído com Draco.

Outra coisa era a intensidade dos acontecimentos. Ele estava praticamente apaixonado e transtornado, querendo o garoto tanto que chegava a doer. Draco tinha passado de inimigo a amante depois de anos, e depois de muito entender e conseguir ultrapassar esse elo que era desconhecido.

O ambiente estava repleto do garoto, preenchia a tudo e Harry só podia respirar essa atmosfera carregada, sem poder observar nada mais além de Teddy.

"**Vou fingir**

**Que nunca te vi**

**Vou viver**

**Sem ter onde ir**

**Até cansar**

**De respirar você**

**Até cansar**

**De respirar você "**


	10. Querer acordar ao seu lado

**9 — Querer acordar ao seu lado.**

Teddy adormeceu algumas horas depois que chegou a seu novo quarto. Temia adormecer e sonhar com seu lar. E temia mais ainda acordar, de manhã, e saber que tinha perdido tudo por nada. Seu desejo era dormir com seu príncipe e acordar com ele.

Queria tanto abraçá-lo e segurá-lo, queria embaraçar suas pernas nas dele e ter aquele final das histórias dos livros, que Teddy tinha aprendido o nome certo.

Pela manhã acordou com um cheiro praticamente lhe cutucando, ao acordar viu o príncipe parado com uma bandeja na mão. Harry estava corado, ainda de pijama. No entanto, conseguiu se sentar na cama, onde Teddy abriu espaço para ele.

— Espero que goste de panquecas.

Harry observou as mãos delicadas procurarem as panquecas e se lambuzarem ao segurá-las. A inocência de mordê-la toda e engolir, de sujar o rosto e sugar os dedos.

Os dois sorriram e Harry aceitou o convite para comer daquele jeito. A beleza da cena, dos dedos escorregadios no copo de suco de abobora, juntos, enlaçados e os rostos se colorindo de rosado.

"**Your fingertips across my skin,**

**the palm trees swaying in the wind,**

**images**

**you sang me spanish lullabies,**

**the sweetest sadness in your eyes**

**clever trick. "**

"**As pontas de seus dedos através da minha pele**

**As palmeiras balançando ao vento,**

**Imagens**

**Você cantou canções de ninar espanholas,**

**A mais doce tristeza em seus olhos**

**Truque inteligente "**

Harry se adiantou e liberou o copo que ficou ali, parado com nada além do líquido dentro e as manchas pegajosas fora. Teddy tomou o suco em seguida e Harry levou a bandeja embora, deixando o garoto sem entender nada.

"**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me**

**Goodbye my almost lover**

**goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**can't you just let me be**

**so long my luckless romance**

**my back is turned on you**

**should have known you'd bring me heartache**

**almost lovers always do."**

"**Bem, eu nunca quis te ver infeliz**

**Eu pensei que você queria o mesmo para mim**

**Adeus meu quase amante**

**Adeus meu sonho sem esperança**

**Estou tentando não pensar em você**

**Você pode apenas me deixar?**

**Tanto tempo meu romance sem sorte**

**estou virada de costas para você**

**Eu deveria saber que você me traria dor de coração?**

**Quase amantes sempre trazem "**

Teddy se perguntava se tinha se enganado em querer as pernas e vir conhecer seu príncipe.

"**we walked along a crowded street,**

**you took my hand and danced with me,**

**images**

**and when you left you kissed my lips,**

**you told you'd never, ever forget these images**

**well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same for me"**

"**Nós andamos ao longo dessa rua movimentada,**

**Você pegou minha mão e dançou comigo,**

**imagens**

**E quando você foi embora, beijou meus lábios**

**Você me disse que nunca me deixaria esquecer essas Imagens**

**Bem, eu nunca quis te ver infeliz**

**Eu pensei que você queria o mesmo para mim "**

Harry não conseguia se dissociar da dor que estava lhe invadindo, dessa tensão de se aproximar ou não.

**goodbye my almost lover**

**goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**can't you just let me be**

**so long my luckless romance**

**my back is turned on you**

**should have known you'd bring me heartache**

**almost lovers always do**

"**Adeus meu quase amante**

**adeus meu sonho sem esperança**

**Estou tentando não pensar em você**

**Você pode apenas me deixar?**

**Tanto tempo meu romance sem sorte**

**minhas costas estão viradas para você**

**Eu deveria saber que você me traria dor de coração?**

**Quase amantes sempre trazem "**

E os dois se prendiam em coisas que não podiam decidir por eles, seu próprio futuro.

**I cannot go to the ocean**

**cannot drive the streets at night**

**cannot wake up in the morning**

**without you on my mind**

**so you're gone and I'm haunted**

**I'll bet you are just fine**

**did I make it that easy to walk**

**right in and out of my life?**

**goodbye my almost lover**

**goodbye my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think about you**

**can't you just let me be**

**so long my luckless romance**

**my back is turned on you**

**should have known you'd bring me heartache**

**almost lovers always do**

**Eu não consigo ir para o oceano**

**Não consigo dirigir nessas ruas a noite**

**Não consigo acordar de manhã**

**sem você na minha mente**

**Então você se foi, e eu estou assombrada**

**E eu aposto que você esta bem**

**É tão fácil assim entrar e sair da minha vida?**

**Adeus meu quase amante**

**adeus meu sonho sem esperança**

**Estou tentando não pensar em você**

**Você pode apenas me deixar?**

**Tanto tempo meu romance sem sorte**

**minhas costas estão viradas para você**

**Eu deveria saber que você me traria dor de coração?**

**Quase amantes sempre trazem**


	11. Olhar o passado e esquecer o presente

**10 — Olhar o passado e esquecer o presente.**

Harry se afastou mais uma vez. Desde a morte de Draco, ele tinha se esquecido do mundo. Passava por ele sem perceber seus movimentos, enterrado em suas memórias.

Ele tinha até mesmo um refugio, o dormitório que ele e Draco dividiram durante a guerra. Era depois de tudo, o lugar ao qual retornava todas as vezes que sua vida ameaçava se recolorir.

A cama no centro do quarto; a porta do banheiro sempre fechada, como Draco queria; as almofadas no chão, onde ele se deitava e abraçava o namorado quando não queriam dormir.

O santuário que tinham criado para fugir da devastação do pós-guerra e o lugar em que tinham sido confinados durante ela. O espaço que não tinha sido maculado pela morte de Draco e a imobilidade de Harry.

Harry estava deitado na cama, totalmente esticado, com os olhos fechados. Assustou-se com a corrente de ar que subitamente entrou no quarto.

— O que você faz aqui, de novo, Harry?

A voz de Neville não era mais gentil, desde que ele tinha se tornando o Professor Neville de Herbologia, sua voz era tão ranzinza quanto à de Snape. Harry tinha de ser justo, no entanto, Neville tinha sido o seu melhor amigo nos últimos dezessete anos, já que Ron e Hermione tinham se afastado dele após a descoberta de seu relacionamento com Draco.

— E porque Teddy está solitário? Achei que o Diretor tinha incumbido a você a tarefa de acompanhá-lo em sua estadia.

— Nev, ele é grande o suficiente para passear por ai sozinho, eu não preciso ser a babá do garoto.

— Talvez, mas ele quer passar esse tempo com você. E, droga, Harry, ele está vivo!

Harry queria gritar, porque sabia que Neville estava certo. Teddy tinha alterado sua vida e não havia volta. No entanto ele só tinha duas opções: escolher o garoto ou continuar a viver no passado.

Por enquanto, ele se virou na cama e esperou que o amigo fosse embora. Ele queria tomar a decisão depois de uma longa consideração dos fatos.


	12. Um dia perfeito com você

**11 — Um dia perfeito com você.**

Harry decidiu aceitar o conselho de Neville, pelo menos em parte. Ele voltou aos seus aposentos apenas na manhã seguinte e encontrou Teddy dormindo em sua cama, com um livro em suas mãos.

Não era um livro qualquer. Teddy estava segurando o diário ilustrado de Draco, onde a história dos dois tinha sido escrita. Harry viu que o garoto tinha lido até o fim e as marcas abaixo de seus olhos denotavam o choro.

Harry não queria causar choro, não queria que Teddy sentisse nem mesmo solidão ou qualquer sentimento ruim. Então ele decidiu que aquele dia ia ser perfeito. Ele então se acomodou na cama, o livro ele colocou no chão.

Seus abraços instintivamente se enrolaram contra o corpo de Teddy, e seu rosto encaixou-se no pescoço do outro. Sentiu que Teddy relaxava contra si, o corpo procurando cada vez mais contato, cada vez mais o conforto.

Ele sentiu que Teddy tinha acordado, e por isso, virou-o para encará-lo.

— Bom dia.

Teddy apenas ronronou e afundou o rosto contra o peito de Harry, na cena mais fofa que ele já tinha presenciado, pois os cabelos do garoto se tornaram castanhos claros, e a cor turquesa desapareceu.

Harry pensou em levar Teddy para conhecer os lugares mais representativos para ele, mas por alguma razão desejou ficar ali, apenas curtindo a presença do outro, principalmente seu cheiro que o deixava louco.

Mal sabia Harry que quatro seres observavam a cena. Lysander e Lorcan olhavam maravilhados, acreditando fielmente que o príncipe tomaria Teddy para si e as ratas, Lilá e Parvati, esperavam o momento para interromper os amantes.

Harry ficou ali, com os dedos enrolados contra os cabelos de Teddy, observando as costas subirem e descerem num compasso perfeito. Ele queria que Teddy acordasse de vez e os dois pudessem conversar ou pelo menos, se olhar.

Teddy curtia aquele momento, esquecendo-se que o dia estava se esvaindo e que no dia seguinte a bruxa viria lhe buscar.

Harry entrou mais nas cobertas, deixando apenas sua cabeça para fora. Passou a desenhar círculos nas costas de Teddy e dar pequenos beijos no rosto do garoto, a fim de acordá-lo.

Teddy moveu o rosto e seus lábios se moveram contra os do príncipe, seus braços trazendo-o para mais perto. Harry acabou por entrar na dança e desceu as mãos para os quadris de Teddy, aproximando-o dos seus.

As ratas saíram de seu esconderijo nesse instante e entraram nas cobertas, correndo por sobre os dois corpos unidos. Harry e Teddy pularam da cama, surpresos, já que tinham perdido a noção do tempo.

Harry saiu com Teddy do quarto e levou-o imediatamente para a enfermaria. Lá, Madame Pomfrey cuidou dos dois, fazendo uma bateria de exames, procurando ver se eles não tinham sido contaminados.

Depois disso, Harry pediu a Hagrid que cuidasse de seus aposentos, livrando-o dos ratos. Na impossibilidade de retornar ao quarto os dois fizeram um piquenique no campo de quadribol e dormiram na Cabana de Hagrid, pois o quarto ainda estava sendo dedetizado.

Naquele espaço ínfimo, eles dormiram, sem se preocupar com o outro dia e com o que ele traria.


	13. Perder você

**12 — Perder você.**

No lago, Ginny observava suas amigas e agora servas. Apesar do bom trabalho no dia anterior, ela decidiu ir resolver o assunto, enquanto as outras duas garotas cuidavam de sua gruta.

Transformou-se em Draco, mesmo que isso a desgostasse imensamente e saiu de sua gruta.

Harry e Teddy estavam separados aquela manhã. Enquanto Teddy recebia vários testes na enfermaria, Harry estava no lago, colhendo novas amostras de peixe com Hagrid. Ambos estavam infelizes, mas não tinham como fugir de seus incômodos.

Ele se separou de Hagrid, mais ou menos ao meio dia. E já estaria com Teddy se não fosse a visão que ele estava tendo.

Draco estava a sua frente, os olhos faiscando de desejo e perfeito como sempre. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou falar, mas sabia que aquilo não podia ser verdade.

— Não pode ser você!

— Bateu com a cabeça na porta essa manhã, Harry? — O sorriso malicioso era o mesmo, as palavras também, e o cheiro... Sim... O cheiro era magnífico.

— É claro que sou eu, Harry.

Harry abraçou aquela figura, e ele se esqueceu completamente de Teddy. Tendo olhos apenas para Draco.

Ginny tinha se enfeitiçado e colocado uma potente poção em suas roupas para que Harry se aproximasse e ficasse devidamente preso a si, mais uma vez.

Teddy observou o abraço em lágrimas, Harry tinha escolhido o outro e não a si. Ele percebeu a presença de Lysander e Lorcan ao seu lado, mas mais nada existia. Não quando ele não podia estar com seu príncipe, não quando este tinha escolhido a outro.

O por-do-sol chegou mais cedo, naquela cena congelada e Teddy estava ali, jogado contra a grama, apenas sentindo seu coração se quebrando.

Lysander percebeu que havia algo errado, já que tinha lido o livro do principe e sabia que aquela pessoa devia estar morta, foi então que ele percebeu o pingente que aquele loiro usava. E puxou-o do homem, quebrando-o a seus pés.

O feitiço de Harry foi quebrado e Draco se transformou naquela criatura horrorosa, metade mulher, metade polvo. E Harry reconheceu Ginny.

— Agora você não vai escapar a mim, Harry, e nem ele.

Naquele momento Teddy se transformou em uma sereia e Harry compreendeu tudo. Dumbledore e Remus apareceram na beira do lago. Tentando proteger seus filhos, mas não foi possível, pois Ginny levou ambos para o fundo mar.

Harry estava ficando sem ar a cada segundo. E Ginny se protegeu em sua gruta. Apesar dos esforços combinados de Dumbledore e das forças do lago, não foi possível segurá-la.

Avada...

Avada Kedrava.

Severus nunca tinha gostado da garota, mas querer maltratar alguém como Teddy já era demais.

O corpo de Ginny ficou imóvel e se desfez na água. Harry e Teddy permaneceram agarrados. E Sirius os levou de volta a superfície. Dumbledore agiu rápido, liberando as vias respiratórias de Harry e fazendo-o tomar uma poção de revigoramento.

— Teddy...

— Harry...

— Você pode falar?

— Sim... Príncipe...

Sirius sorriu, seus dois afilhados juntos, e amando-se. Ele seguiu até a margem e Harry quase desmaiou ao vê-lo. Principalmente quando descobriu Remus e Snape atrás dele.

— Vocês deveriam estar mortos.

— Talvez, mas Dumbledore conseguiu nos salvar, mesmo que nos encerrando no lago. Não pareço um dia mais velho do que o dia em que atravessei o véu.

Harry pode notar isso, e quase desfaleceu ao perceber que aquilo era verdade.

— Isso quer dizer que foi mais uma mentira?

— Não...

Harry não esperou, apenas fugiu deles, se refugiando em seus aposentos.


	14. Dissemedissenãodissedizendo

**13 — Disse-me-disse-não-disse-dizendo.**

Teddy procurou entender toda a historia antes de sair correndo atrás de Harry. Ele estava se achando um idiota por não saber nada daquilo. Mas ele tinha mais o que fazer naquele momento.

Ele entrou no quarto de Harry e o achou deitado, com o rosto enterrado contra os travesseiros.

— Você não vai se esconder aqui e não aparecer de novo vai? Porque eu queria dizer a você o tempo todo que isso é idiota. Você é um adulto, Harry. Nem eu faço mais isso. E acredite, eu posso ser bobo às vezes. — Teddy suspirou e continuou. — Eu fui bobo em não perceber o que aquela vaca realmente queria e eu fui bobo em desobedecer meu pai. Mas eu o conheci. E eu o amo.

Harry se virou e encarou de perto.

— Você está sendo bobo ao não perceber que pode morar conosco, lá no lago, com as pessoas que você considera sua família, pessoas que te amam. E o mais importante, não precisa ficar ao meu lado, sei que ama o Draco e não há espaço para mais ninguém.

Teddy baixou o olhar para o chão e as lágrimas estavam caindo, nas pernas que seu pai recuperara para que ele pudesse ir ver Harry. Harry por outro lado, se sentia a pessoa mais horrível por fazê-lo chorar mais uma vez.

Harry abraçou-o e sussurrou de leve em seu ouvido: 'Eu aceito'. Naquela noite, eles se amaram e na seguinte, ambos foram para o lago, onde Harry pode viver a vida feliz que ele sempre quis, provando a cada dia o quanto amava Teddy.

Neville encontrou em Lysander o amante perfeito, que vinha certas noites visitá-lo, usando os dias que suas pernas voltavam. Lorcan com ciúmes passou a visitar Nev também, e os três se embolaram num relacionamento diferente.

Dumbledore teve que contratar um novo professor, mas estava realmente feliz por seu pupilo.

E... Viveram felizes para sempre... Ou até que o humor de Snape não fosse irritado.

**Pra você guardei o amor**

**Que nunca soube dar**

**O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar**

**Sentir sem conseguir provar**

**Sem entregar**

**E repartir**

**Pra você guardei o amor**

**Que sempre quis mostrar**

**O amor que vive em mim vem visitar**

**Sorrir, vem colorir solar**

**Vem esquentar**

**E permitir**

**Quem acolher o que ele tem e traz**

**Quem entender o que ele diz**

**No giz do gesto o jeito pronto**

**Do piscar dos cílios**

**Que o convite do silêncio**

**Exibe em cada olhar**

**Guardei**

**Sem ter porque**

**Nem por razão**

**Ou coisa outra qualquer**

**Além de não saber como fazer**

**Pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar**

**Achei**

**Vendo em você**

**E explicação**

**Nenhuma isso requer**

**Se o coração bater forte e arder**

**No fogo o gelo vai queimar**

**Pra você guardei o amor**

**Que aprendi vem dos meus pais**

**O amor que tive e recebi**

**E hoje posso dar livre e feliz**

**Céu cheiro e ar na cor que arco-íris**

**Risca ao levitar**

**Vou nascer de novo**

**Lápis, edifício, tevere, ponte**

**Desenhar no seu quadril**

**Meus lábios beijam signos feito sinos**

**Trilho a infância, terço o berço**

**Do seu lar**

**FIM.**


End file.
